Ms America
by queencavillry
Summary: Bucky•OC. Steve has a twin sister that also got the super soldier serum, so while Steve's alter ego became Captain America - Stephanie Rogers became Ms America. Side by side they fought the nazi's and Hydra in WWII until the plane crash. Many years later was Steve the first that woke from his 'stasis' and two weeks later his sister. And then everything went complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Ms America**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain America or any other Marvel characters, except my own OC.

**Authors Note: **This is my first Cap fic in English, yeah that's right it's not my first language. I'm dutch and this is also to make my English a bit better or something idk, and for fun, and because I went last week to Cap 2 and all my Bucky feels are back. So yeah, that's it. Feel free to post a review or if anyone wants to be my beta you can send me a PM or find me on twitter [queencavillry] or tumblr [supercavillskryptonite]. - xo PS. I'm not following the movie, maybé a bit though but not all of it. And if you haven't seen the movie yet, see it first before you read my prologue because there are spoilers for the movie. Thank you! [Oh and I know there's a Miss America in the comics, Young Avengers right? I haven't read all the issues, but I couldn't think of another name so I just went with Ms America, so they're not the same.]

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Bucky, hold on! Grab my hand! NO!_" Bucky fell, Bucky always fell in Steve's dreams and he always woke up screaming, his forehead all sweaty and his heart beating fast. The super soldier was still recovering from his 70 years stasis in ice. The world around him had changed, almost all of his friends were gone except his twin sister Stephanie but almost everyone called her Steph. It was shorter and easier she always said. Steve remembered when she joined him to become a super soldier. She didn't want his ten minutes younger brother to go all alone, so she joined Steve. That was the moment when Steve became Captain America and Steph Ms America. It was not her choice to call herself Ms America but Bucky's. Steve knew that his long time best friend was in love with his sister from the moment they met. Bucky always the lucky one around the ladies, he was always flirting. Steph didn't knew what to do with him so she told Steve that she had fallen in love with his best friend. But Bucky was a soldier fighting for his country before Steve became Captain America, he went overseas to Europe and Steve didn't want Steph to get hurt if something went wrong with Bucky's mission so Steve never said anything to the both of them. And now many years later when Steve was '_reborn_' again he found new friends among the Avengers including Sam Wilson whom goes by Falcon, and he was happy. Until he found out that Hydra was still active, and that they had eyes and ears everywhere including SHIELD.

Steph woke up from her stasis two weeks after Steve. They both fought Johann Schmidt alias the Red Skull on the plane. After Johann Schmidt was finally defeated it was to late for the Rogers twins. She heard Steve talking to Peggy, and then she remembered that she had no one to talk back to. Bucky was gone, he fell of the train, he was gone. Steve was the only one she had left. So she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes and remembered Steve's last words to Peggy. After the battle of New York. Steph thought that she was safe, that everything was okay again. Sure she knew that she needed to help SHIELD and was a part of the Avengers. SHIELD even got her – her own apartment next to Steve. Steph found something out about herself, but she didn't wanted to tell her team and especially not Steve so she kept her mouth shut. Maybé she was afraid of what would happen to her, maybé she was just being her stubborn self. But what she didn't knew was that Hydra was still active, and from the moment they heard that she and Steph were alive kept both an eye on her and Steve. It was dawn when Steph was taken by Hydra, not far from her own apartment. She was to busy looking at how everything had changed since the war.

It was the next morning when Steve found out his sister hadn't returned to her own apartment. He tried to call her several times, but nothing. So Steve tried his neighbor Sharon Carter alias Agent 13 and together they went to SHIELD and to Tony Stark to track her phone. Together with the Avengers they went searching for the Rogers twin but found nothing, except for Tony Stark, he found her cellphone – screen broken – a young boy found it while he was playing in Central Park.

"_I can't believe Hydra has her..._" Steve smashed his fist into the mirror before him, not focusing on his own strength, "_Why not me though?!"_ Steve looked at Tony who was still looking at Steph's phone. "_Well at least she went to the hospital a couple of times. But nothing that could lead us to Hydra, I'm sorry Cap_." Tony gave Steph's phone back and left the room. Only Natasha and Sharon were left. "_Why would she go to the hospital?_" Natasha asked a bit confused, "I_ mean SHIELD has doctors too._" "_Time to figure that out, meet me back at my place, we're going to the hospital._"

Somewhere in Germany, hidden from civilization stood Alexander Pierce looking Ms Rogers. Her body completely under water and just like their Winter Soldier also in stasis. "_How's our Ms America doing, Pierce?_" A man next to him asked. Brock Rumlow leader of SHIELD's STRIKE team. "_She's doing fine, Rumlow. They're both doing fine._" His gaze focusing on the two heart monitors next to the basin. "_Both?_" Rumlow asked confused, his gaze following the two heart monitors. "_She's pregnant, Mr Rumlow, before her famous plane crash with her dear brother._" Alexander said , looking at the man next to him, "_And the lucky father is our dear Winter Soldier_." Looking at his watch he said it was time to unfreeze the assassin through the comm link. "_Doctor I want him on a plane to New York, destroy the hospital files of Ms Rogers and exterminate the Captain. I won't let anyone come between our plans for Ms Rogers and her dear baby._"

"_Yes, sir._"

"_Good. Now Mr Rumlow, it's time to play a SHIELD agent again, let's go_."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ms America**

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel except my own OC.

**Authors Note: **I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm at least trying. And if anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know! Send me a PM, let me know in a review or on twitter [queencavillry] or tumblr [supercavillskryptonite].

**Playlist:**

_Ilse DeLange - I Still Cry_

_Audiomachine - Tree of Life_

_Ramin Djawadi - Goodbye Brother_

_Ramin Djawadi - The Kingsroad_

_Little Mix - Little Me (Unplugged)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in in the states. The sun was shining brightly and birds were happily chirping. But for the man out of time – Steve Rogers – his morning was horrible. He thought his nightmares of Bucky's accident with the train were finally gone, until he the soldier saw his face again, but not in his nightmares, this time for real. He sighed and stared at the people walking in front of him in Central Park. His best friend was alive, but he couldn't remember Steve. Steve kept hearing Bucky's voice in his head '_Who the hell is Bucky?!_' over and over again.  
"What are you doing here, out here on your own?" He heard a very familiar voice saying next to him on the bench. He looked next to him and saw Steph sitting next to him with chocolate bar in her hands, eating it like her life depends on it. Steph and her chocolate.  
"Nothing... Just thinking and stuff." Steve said, he wasn't a really good liar, especially towards his sister. He just couldn't tell her about Bucky, that it was his face hidden behind the Winter Soldier. Of course she knew about the deadly assassin, but that it was Bucky she didn't knew and maybe it was for the best for now.  
Steph knew he had something going on inside his head, but decided not to argue with him, she was to tired for it.  
"Right, okay then." She ate her last piece of chocolate and offered Steve her hand, "Let's go home."  
Home. Steve barely could remember what home exactly was. And now he has his own apartment, and the war was over. It still didn't felt real for him, to finally live in peace, except when there's Avengers stuff going on or when Nick Fury faked his death and they had to deal with the Winter Soldier. Now SHIELD has been compromised and Stark was the only one left with the high tech deal. Steve saw how happy his sister was, how her hair looked almost golden with all the sunlight shining right on her face. But there was something she wasn't telling him, something she kept from him and he needed to know what. Maybe if he gave her the time to tell him? But they were brother and sister, they shared almost everything, sometimes the one in pain felt the other one too, guess it was the twin ting.

Somewhere hidden on the highest rooftops stood the Winter Soldier. He kept seeing flashes of him back in the war. Flashes of him and some blond woman. He felt a pang in his chest every time he kept seeing her smile. But what if it was all a lie? What if it wasn't even real? The assassin shook his head and let out a sigh. He was annoyed that he kept remembering small things but not all of it. After his visit to the Smithsonian museum in Washington D.C, and seeing his face all over it he was shocked – that the man on the bridge told the truth – and that he was a war hero and fought side by side with Captain America. And when he looked around, his face hidden from the security camera's he saw a letter behind glass, next to it stood a explanation. It was a letter from a woman called Stephanie Rogers whom alias goes by Ms America back in World War II to... him? His guts told him to take the letter and flee the building, but his head told him that this was not his mission. And his heart? He didn't knew. So he didn't wait any longer and smashed the glass with his cyborg arm and escaped the building.

Back at Steve's apartment. Stephanie was busy learning to make her cooking skills better while Steve tried to figure out his mobile phone. Tony tried to explain how it worked, but after he got home he still couldn't figure it out.  
"So, Steve, have you asked Sharon out yet?" Steph asked looking right at him, with a smirk on her face. Steve dropped his phone while he looked right back at his sister.  
"What? How?" Of course. "Natasha..." That woman! "No, Steph, I don't have time for woman." He said a bit annoyed.  
"No time for woman? Then what am I? Hmm?" With her hands at her hips she kept her gaze at Steve, not losing eye contact.  
"That's different, you're my baby sister." Steve took a sip from his coffee, and still Steph stood there, still looking straight at him.  
"I'm ten minutes older than you, Rogers." She walked back to the kitchen and came back with two plates spaghetti, "and don't even start 'it's for their own good and protection' crap."  
With a sigh Steve said, "I just don't know Steph, maybe it's to soon." It still felt like yesterday when he crashed the plane.  
"Don't wait to long, you're still a human being, you're Steve Rogers not only an Avenger and Captain America." She said while she put some spaghetti into her mouth. And her cooking skills became better by day, because it was delicious.

Steph's apartment – a few blocks away from Steve's. The blond was sitting on her bed Indian style, looking through old pictures from her and Steve, before he became Cap she was a few inches taller and now it was Steve who was taller. It was hard for her to not look at the other pictures, it was hard for her to see that smile – that same smile were she fell in love with – again on old black and white or sepia pictures. And then there were letters, letters from when he was in Europe, writing her everything what he went through, what he saw, what he felt, every little detail he explained in his letter for her.  
Steph sighed sadly, and put her letters and old pictures back in the box under her bed. She didn't let Steve know how she felt, she barely let him show her emotions. She wanted to be strong and never let her tears fall down again, not ever, but it was hard, like really hard, even now when she fought with the Avengers and SHIELD agents died, or civilians died, sometimes holding their loved ones in their arms. Steph looked away, every time when something like that happened, she kept seeing Bucky falling out of the train.  
And she stood in front of her mirror, looking sideways at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, she was the only one that knew, except her local doctors. Maybe it was because she was afraid, would she be a good mother? What about the Avenger's enemies? Hell what about SHIELD? She didn't want her baby to become some experiment. Not when SHIELD had been compromised by Hydra.  
"What should I do?" She asked herself. Should she tell Steve? What would he think? Steph sighed and let her body fall back on her bed, gazing at the ceiling, while her eyes slowly closed and sleep overtook her.

A rooftop away from Steph's apartment stood the Winter Soldier. He saw her looking into the mirror, and it was her. The woman he kept thinking about, kept seeing flashes from. The assassin struggling with himself. It was like there were two versions of people pull at each other arm, the good and the bad. I wanted to know more about the young blond woman, until he heard a familiar inside his ear through the comm link.  
"Report immediately, Agent. Where are you? You should be back right now at the airport, agent Sitwell is waiting for you."  
"On my way, sir." The assassin looked back at the unknown woman's apartment, but the lights were already out.

The next morning Stephanie woke up late. She even had a few missed calls from Steve, glad he started to knew how a phone worked. Steve was always late with new things, even when Steph was a little girl she was the first that started to walk, the first that started to speak, maybe that was why she felt like she was the older one – except that she was born ten minutes earlier – she always was Steve's big-little sister.  
Steph pulled her hand through her blond waves and decided to take a shower and meet Steve later. She stood from her bed and walked to her closet, picked a dark green sweat pants and a white tank top, she wanted to take a shower until she could smell the scent of pancakes. Pancakes in her apartment. She dropped her clothes and hurried to the door and saw Natasha standing in the kitchen.  
"Wakey. Wakey, Rogers. You're late." She said, not looking up from what she was doing.  
"Nat, what are you doing here and how did you get in?"  
"I'm a spy, remember. And Steve was worried about you, you didn't pick up the phone so he called me, asking to check in on you."  
"I didn't pick up the phone because I was still asleep." Stephanie grabbed some orange juice and went back to her bedroom, "I'm gonna take a shower." She didn't want her witness her morning sickness, and she hated it.

When Stephanie came back, dressed and all she picked up her bag and keys.  
"Nat, I'm of to the gym." She and Steve always worked out together. Natasha said her goodbye and Steph left her apartment, heading toward the nearest gym.  
On her way to the gym she bought some extra chocolate bars for when she started to get hungry and put it away in her bag.

Steve figured out that Stephanie was still asleep so before he headed to the gym, he paid a short visit to an old friend. Peggy. He visited her once awhile, and seeing her again always could make him smile. She shared stories of her family and sometimes she forgot who he was and then remembered him again.  
When the super soldier said his goodbye again, and went straight to the gym, he needed to clean his head, and when he wanted to clean his head he always went to the nearest gym.

A black SUV stopped near Steve's sister, she was to busy with her phone when she finally noticed the car. Two agents stepped out and headed straight towards the blond.  
"Ms Rogers, can we have a word?" One agent asked. Stephanie looked up from her phone and noticed two SHIELD agents.  
"Em, why if I may ask? I thought this was my day off?" She asked a bit confused.  
"This has nothing to do with SHIELD, Ms Rogers. This has something to do with your secret." A familiar voice said inside the SUV. Agent Sitwell stepped out, straightening his suit.  
"My – my secret? I'm not following..." She started to get nervous. She wanted to call Steve but the agent next to her smashed her phone out of her hands, "Hey! What is happening?! On who's authority is this?!" Now she was getting angry. SHIELD owned her a new phone.  
Agent Sitwell sighed annoyed and nodded to the two agents next to her, they grabbed both her arms while Sitwell walked towards her with a needle in his hands.  
"Now be a nice girl and stop struggling, Rogers."  
"Stop! I didn't do anything! You know me, Jasper. We can talk about this!" But the needle was already inside her neck, burning. She hissed while she tried to stay awake and Sitwell just smiled at her.  
"This is not SHIELD's doing, Rogers." He smiled, "This is Hydra's doing." Steph's eyes went wide, she wanted to kick their asses, but the serum now flowing through her veins did something to her body, and slowly everything went blurry followed by complete darkness.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
